fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Volug
Volug (オルグ, Orugu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and is Queen Nailah's retainer. He is a Wolf Laguz, from the lost nation of Hatari. Personality Volug is a very quiet and serious laguz. He only speaks the Ancient Language. However, he has been shown to have a sharp sense of humor, and when talked to on the battlefield he says amusing things in ancient tongue such as "You know how hard it is to be charming when you never say anything? You should try it. It's hard". Overview Volug has the skill Wildheart, which lets him Halfshift, and therefore can stay in wolf form as long as he likes. When fighting alongside Micaiah he poses as a common dog, so as not to ruin Micaiah's reputation by siding with Laguz. In part 3, he will stay in normal form, however, he can halfshift whenever he is unshifted. Volug is considered to be an extremely good unit owing to his Earth affinity and great base stats. He starts out very strong when he joins; however, his usefulness runs out very fast due to slow exp gain, as well as low growths in Strength, Defense and Resistance. However, his slow experience gain comes from Halfshift, which he can remove in parts 3 and 4 of the game. Removing it can be useful, but it no longer means he can halfshift. Also, when shifting with the Halfshift skill, a laguz' stats won't double when shifted, but will only increase a little. So removing this skill can also make him a more powerful unit. Character History Micaiah's party meets him when searching the desert for Prince Pelleas. He is found with Queen Nailah and the heron Prince Rafiel. Nailah orders him to protect Micaiah, and stays with her for the rest of the game, proving to be a great asset to the team. because of the possible backlash of having a Laguz accompany the Dawn Brigade, Volug poses as a pet dog using the wildheart skill to remain transformed. Later in part 4, when you're able to choose teams, put Volug with Nailah and during chapter 4 he'll be able to talk to Ike, if Ike promises to be his teacher on the modern speech, Volug will do the same in teaching Ike the Old Language as a fair trade in getting to better understand the Beorc Languge. Character Data Recruitment *Part 1: Chapter 5: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 5, 6, 7, 8 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 6: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 6, 12 and 13. *Part 4: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 3 and Endgame. Starting Stats |Beast tribe (Wolf) ↓ Wolf |Earth |15 |49 |11 ↓ 22 |2 ↓ 4 |12 ↓ 24 |13 ↓ 26 |13 |9 ↓ 18 |5 ↓ 10 |11 ↓ 20 |18 ↓ 40 |7 ↓ 9 |Strike - A |Howl Shove Wildheart* |Fang Vulnerary *It can't be removed on Part 1. Growth Rates |95% |25% |15% |35% |40% |90% |15% |10% Biorhythm Epilogue Black Wolf of the Sands (砂塵の黒狼) Strangely, Volug was still in wolf form on the day he went home. when asked why, he only said, "It's more comfortable". *(If Nailah died) Volug returned to Hatari to tell of Nailah's hopes and the great war. He hoped to migrate the whole nation. Gallery volug.png|Volug's portrait. Volug.PNG Category:Characters Category:Beast tribe Laguz Category:Laguz Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters